Celestial Wolf-Slayer
by Esmika
Summary: After getting beaten up by her own guild who thought they already killed her, Lucy strode in the forest, only to be found by the wolf king himself. Been taught wolf-slaying magic for years, until she ended up joining Sabertooth. Having the one and only White Dragon Slayer fall inlove her. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out she's still alive?
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**A/N: **Hello Guys~! I came back with a new StiCy FanFiction in hand. The idea of Wolf-Slaying Magic basically came from another FanFiction I've read. Sorry I can't remember the title T^T

Please Enjoy reading Chapter 1!

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Lucy's PoV]<strong>_

I skipped my way happily to the guild while humming my favorite song. Today would be another mission for Team Natsu! Although our last one was a total mess.

Erza said they have a surprise for me today, and that I would totally love it. That's why I'm so excited to come to the guild.

Come to think of it, Team Natsu and the rest of the guild has always been nice to me. It was just me who has never done anything good for them..

As I reached the guild doors, curiousness ran into me. It was awfully quiet, so I slowly opened the guild doors, only to see everyone glaring at me. GLARING.

"D-Did I do anything wrong?" I stammered. Unknown to why they're looking at me like I'm an enemy.

Natsu walked up to me with a grin plastered in his face. I thought he was gonna welcome me, but turns out I'm wrong. He punched me on my face that caused me to be thrown to the wall.

Just what is wrong?!

My back and butt hurts, so does my bruised cheek.

"What was that for, Natsu?!" I yelled, rubbing my cheek.

"That," he grabbed my collar and threw my across the room. That really hurts.. "is for being so pathetic and weak."

He grabbed me again and tossed my to Elfman, who punched my stomach.

I coughed blood, and the next thing I knew, everyone joined the beating. Heck, even Master.

What happened to the Fairy Tail I knew?

What did I do?

But, yesterday, everyone was still nice...

What made them do this?

"M-Minna... why?" I choked out blood as I said that. "This isn't you guys.."

"It is us, stupid!"

"You're weak, pathetic, and a total slut! That's why!"

I heard everyone laughed at me as if they never considered me as family.

This... This isn't Fairy Tail.

"Let's go! To the beach, everyone let's celebrate for Lucy's death!" I heard Master yelled, and everyone yelled their agreement.

**_Death?_**** They're gonna leave me here to die...**

**Maybe... I should just let myslef die in here.**

**What's the point of continue in leaving my life If everyone tthat I treasured most already betrayed me...**

**_Death_**** awaits me...**

I slowly closed my eyes and waited for myself to drift off to my eternal slumber. I even heard everyone's footsteps leaving the guild. Looks like they're having fun..

_"Lucy-san, gomen nasai. We had to do this. Please don't die yet..."_ I heard faint sobs and recognized it was Wendy. I couldn't open my eyes anymore, but I'm sure there's someone beside me. I could feel the pain go away.

She's healing me... but why?

I thought... I thought they all hate me now? That I'm a pathetic and weak Ex-Fairy?

I felt better and I know the presence that was beside me is already gone. Until I drifted off to sleep.

...

_"Lucy, dear," I saw Mama and Papa smiling at me. I was in a place where everything is white. Is this my ending? Is this where I'll end?_

_"Do you wanna come with us now?" Mama gave me her hand. I finally saw her again. _

_Yes, I want to..._

_I reached for her hand and was about to grab it when an image of Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail appeared._

_"We love you, Luce!" Natsu said as he gave me his hand. _

_No._

_I don't know who to choose. "Come with us, honey" Mama reached for my hand but I pulled it away from her. I saw Natsu smiled and also tried to reach for my hand, but I also pulled it away and began to run. Ran and ran in this endless white room. _

_"You can't always run, Lucy!" I heard Papa yelled. I stopped and tried to look back, but an image of the Celestial King appeared in front of me. He was grinning. _

_"Come... with me." He also stucked his hand out. And my spirits appeared behind him. _

_I can't.. I'm not coming with anyone.._

I woke up and realized I was in a forest. It's already dark and my body was still sore. I tried to stand up, and I did, but pain took over me so I had to lean against the tree.

Oh yeah... Fairy Tail beat me up.

I lifted my hand and stared at where my insignia used to be.

I still have reasons to live.

As I strode in the forest, I could see someone in a hooded cloak across me.

I assumed it was a man, judging by his posture and body.

He removed his hood, and I was shocked to see cat ears attached to his head, and a tail that wiggles behind him.

My visions were blurred and I slowly felt unconscious, but before I did, I know I saw his face. And it was awfully familiar.

======================X

**A/N:** I had to cut it here because it's still gonna take long.

Hmm... so what happened to Fairy Tail? Review your ideas! ^_^

I know there's no StiCy in here yet, so is next chapter. But those chapters are for warming up. Chapter 3 would contain StiCy and the following chapters. So...

See you in the next chapter!

**Next Chapter: Training with the Wolf King**


	2. Chapter 2: Training with the Wolf King

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back with an update! I really wanted to tell you that I appreciated your reviews/follows/favorites so much!

And I read reviews like 'FAIRY TAIL WOULD NEVER DO THAT', I know right? Well, Everything has a reason. And you'll know what was the reason they beat her up like that, and Wendy's actions too. Gaaaah! I'm spoiling already!

Ah, anyway! Here's chapter 2! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Lucy's PoV]<strong>_

I snapped my eyes open only to find myself in quite a comfortable room, lying on a semi-hard bed. I sat up and scanned the room. There wasn't any furniture nor lacrima appliances in here. Only this bed made of wood with a soft blanket on it, and a small chimney. I am definitely in a cabin!

"**You're awake.**" I heard a voice said. Funny, it sounded familiar. I tried to remember what happend before I came here but only result to pain in my head. I winced.

"You passed out. I brought you here." he said as if reading my mind. I looked up at him and I was right. He is familiar. Very familiar to me. But...how?

I thought... he's dead?

And why does he have cat ears and a tail?

"I'm a wolf-slayer, Lucy" he said again. Seriously, is he reading my mind?

"But... **Father**, how? I thought you were dead?!" I yelled. Father just smiled at me and patted my head.

"When I died, I lived again as the new Wolf King. I have always been a wolf-slayer. But I stopped using magic when you were born. I had an obligation as your father, and I wanted to raise a good family. So I stopped using magic. When I found out about your mother's sickness, I was so devastated. I went to talk to the former wolf king. He offered me the king's power to use in order for me to obtain the cure. I would have took it, but then I thought about you, Lucy. I can't leave you or your mother alone with her sick. So I chose to stay by her side. But when she died, I couldn't forgive myself. That's why I became cold towards you. I blamed you for your mother's death. Because if I hadn't thought of you, I would've accepted his offer and would've been able to heal your mother." Father looked at me sadly, and pulled me to a hug. "That's why I'm sorry for everything, Lucy. You don't have to forgive me, but please, let me have another chance to be a good father to you again." he said as he hugged me.

"Of course Father! I already forgave you a long time ago, right? You were always a good father to me, Papa. We just didn't see it." I sincerely said and smiled to him. I noticed tears in the corner of his eyes, so I wiped them before they left.

"So, who was the wolf king?" I asked him, changing the subject. No, it was basically because I was curious.

"My father. Wolf king's power is passed by our generation. And you are next, Lucy. So I'm here to teach you Wolf-Slaying Magic, would you accept that?" Father smiled at me as he said that. I can't refuse. I have to show Fairy Tail who the weak and pathetic Ex-Fairy really is. And in fact, this is another chance to spend time with him. We have to catch up to each other right?

"Yes." I said as I nodded to him.

...

THE NEXT DAY...

"Father, will you tell me more about Wolf-Slaying Magic? I mean, nobody knew it was real. We all thought it was just a myth. And why do you have wolf ears and tail? Can't you hide it or something?" I asked him as I ended my sentence. He just chuckled and patted me on my head.

"Still the same curious Lucy, eh? Sure. Well, Wolf-Slaying Magic isn't hard or easy to master. It depends on the wizard. It's a magic that can only be learned by those who have it in their blood. So technically, it's indeed rare. Like Dragon Slaying Magic, we gain keen senses. But unlike them, we also gain the characteristics of a wolf. Like ears and a tail. All Wolf-Slayers have wolf ears and tail, but they only appear when your on your Wolf-Slaying mode. And me, as the Wolf King, is slowly becoming a wolf. So these ears and tail are now permanent." he explained. Wait, what?

"Y-You're turning to a wolf?" I stammered as I asked. The question scares the sht out of me.

"Relax, Lucy. It's by my will. If I want to, I would. But if I don't, I wont. And I thought I wanted to when I thought you and those Fairies who were stucked on that island were dead. But then, when I found out you were alive, I stopped willing." he said. Why is it whenever he says something, it's long?

"Not really" he said, that caused me to look at him.

"You can read my mind?" I asked.

"Not really. It's all printed in your face" he chuckled as he said that.

"When do we start training?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Now."

...

"Ehh?! But this is boring. Can't you atleast teach me cool magic moves?" I complained. Why shouldn't I? Well, I'm supposed to just concentrate in the falls for 2 months! Too long for the boring part of the training!

"You need to get your body and mind ready. Moving into a fast pace in training would only cause your body to be pressured, or worse, you could die. Now start."

I groaned as I lazily walked to the falls and sat down with my legs crossed. I tried concentrating, but lots of things are bugging my mind. This will really take long.

"Just relax. Clear your mind. And focus on your magic. Remember to always breath steadily." I heard him said. I tried to do what he said, but I couldn't focus.

I tried and tried until I was able to. Everything was going smoothly. I can feel my magic. My breathing was steady, not until an image of Natsu appeared in my mind. I gasped and lost focus.

"Lucy!" I heared father called my name as he ran worriedly to me.

"What happened? You could've drowned! Losing focus on your magic means losing your balance too! What happened?" he asked. His face is full of worry, so I faked a smile.

"Nothing. I just... saw Natsu in my head." I bit my lower lip trying to relax myself. I already told father about what happened. He was so furious about it!

"Don't worry. Now, try again."

...

The days went on. I trained. When I finished my concentration training, I moved to body building. Then he trained me physical fighting and finally taught me Wolf-Slaying Magic.

It's been a month since I parted ways with my father. After we trained, for almost 4 years, father mentioned about enjoying my life and meeting new friends. Of coarse I didn't agreed at first, but then I remembered I want to show Fairy Tail what I've become. To do that, I must join the Grand Magic Games 9 months from now, and in order to join that, I must join a guild.

What guild? **Sabertooth**. I heard GMG is a battle of the guilds to determine which guild is the strongest. And that Fairy Tail won the title in a row these past few years, and they earned a rivalry with Sabertooth. I even heard about Natsu and Lisanna's engagement.

My appearance also changed. My hair was longer, and due to the Wolf-Slaying Magic that I mastered, my hair color had strips of brown. I don't know the connection, but Father said it was because of that. My hair is also longer and I'm a bit taller.

My clothing style also changed. Well, Father, made me wear so much clothes that my whole body is almost covered. Well, he's Father, and you do understand that. So now, I usually wear a white dress that covers up to my thighs, and white high-socks to cover the rest of my skin. The dress have two separate sleeves.

Being with my Father again, made me feel what family really feels like. How it feels to have a caring and loving father. I wished we had more time but, this is what he wants for me. To enjoy my life. And I will.

I found myself standing in front of Sabertooth's guild doors. I inhaled deeply. Here goes nothing...

I kicked the doors open, and yelled, "Where the hell is your master?!"

======================X

**A/N:** Yay! Finally an update! Sorry for cutting the chapter. I know. I know. But I promise to put some StiCy scenes on the following chapters. This is just warming up.

Enjoy ^_^

**Next Chapter: Sabertooth**


	3. Chapter 3: Sabertooth

**A/N: **Another update! I just wanna remind you guys that my main focus on the story is the Wolf-Slaying thingy and the StiCy fluff. So understand if the story is retarded. =_=

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Lucy's PoV]<strong>_

"Where the hell is your Master?!" I yelled. No, I didn't turn into a badass wizard. I just thought of doing that to get their attention. And yes, I did. All eyes were on me now.

"Looking for me?" a purple-headed woman on her Twenty's walked up to me with her hands on her waist. She has a funny hairstyle.

"No, actually. I'm looking for the Master. Do you know where the Master is?" I answered with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

A thick mark appeared on her forehead, and she began twitching. " . ." she said word by word.

"Okay." I said plainly. "I'm joining." I added.

"And you think I'm letting you join after you insulted me?" She raised an eyebrow and glared at me.

"I guess. Try me." I shrugged. Her face lit up and a smile crept on her face. She's weird..

"Ding! Ding! I like you! You're in! By the way, I'm Minerva"

I told you, she's weird.

...

The rest of the day became a hassle to me. I had my guild mark on where my Fairy Tail insignia used to be, and it's color blue. I met some of the guild members like the one who uses Memory Make Magic, I think his name is Rufus. The cute light-blue haired Celestial Mage who has Pisces and Libra's keys. The guy with big bulky body who uses Thunder God-Slaying Magic named Orga. Funny, he reminds me of Laxus and Gajeel...

My vision dimmed upon thinking of Laxus and Gajeel... Fairy Tail. You'll see what I've become..

"So, what kind of magic do you use, Lucy-sama?" Yukino asked politely.

"I told you just Lucy. And I use Celestial Wolf-Slaying Magic. I also own 10 of the Zodiac keys"

Her face lit up as she held my hands. "Really? Will you tell me about them? Or can I atleast meet them?" she asked.

I nodded unsurely. This girl sure is talkative.

The guild doors bursted open, revealing two figures standing in the door way. One has blonde spiky hair, and the other has black shoulder-length hair. And there were two exceeds with them. One has red fur wearing a blue vest, and the other one is a green exceed wearing a frog costume.

They didn't said anything but just kept walking to the counter. I observed them as the blonde one place a paper on the counter, then walked to the doors again.

"Those guys are Sting and Rogue. They're Dragon Slayers." Yukino whispered as we watched them exit the guild.

Dragon Slayers... Just the thought of it makes me wanna punch somebody's face. Natsu... You'll see...

...

THE NEXT DAY...

I entered the guild and the same thing happened yesterday, I was bombarded with questions. Thanks to Yukino, they stopped bugging me.

"I heard there's a new member?!" We all heard someone yell from the doors. We turned to the direction and saw the blonde guy, I think his name is Sting, standing there, searching his eyes around the guild until he made eye contact with me.

He's spiky blonde hair jutts in different direction, he's blue eyes and perfectly toned bo- Eww Lucy, since when did you check out guys?

I quickly averted my eyes but saw him in my peripheral vision walking towards me.

"YOU!. Have I seen you before?" he asked suspiciously as he eyed me from head to toe.

No, I haven't seen him before. The rest of the guild also did the same that caused me to feel uncomfortable.

"Guys, guys! GUYS! Stop staring at her like that. She's a wizard. You probably saw her in one of your jobs." Yukino tried to keep their stares away but failed.

"Fairy Tail. You were Natsu-san's partner!" I heard the Sting guy said. My vision darkened and my mind was clouded with dark thoughts.

Natsu... Fairy Tail. You'll get my revenge. I will not forgive you for what you did. You devil creatures hiding in human forms!

*****FLASHBACK*****

It was the second week of my training when I heard footsteps close by. I quickly stood up from the waterfalls and hid behind a big tree. There I saw them. Fairy Tail...

"So, do you think Lucy's dead now guys?" I heard Natsu asked. The rest of the team looked at him. There was Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Natsu, and... Lisanna.

"Probably. She has to be." Gray said. My heart clenched. How... how could they say such awful stuffs?

"She's probably left off dead. She shouldn't be in the guild or not even in Earthland anymore, right Natsu?" Natsu only nodded on what Lisanna said and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Lucy has to be dead. I wish she is. I shouldn't have...- Never mind." I heard Wendy mumble.

So it's really true? They wanted to kill me... But how about Wendy? I thought she was against it when she healed me. But she too is a traitor!

My vision became dark. All the thoughts of forcing myself to think they weren't bad, faded away. Now, I know. I know that they really are traitors and heartless!. You'll get my revenge, Fairy Tail.

*****FLASHBACK ENDS*****

I was so deep in thinking that I didn't notice Yukino was already in front of me, snapping her fingers.

"Hello? Calling Earth to Lucy?"

I went back to reality. Everyone was staring at me like I'm a talking tree.

"So? What's up? Why'd you leave Fairy Tail?" Sting asked.

I just stood up and walked away. "None of your business." I said before exiting the guild. I ran to the forest and my tears fell.

No, I shouldn't cry. They're not worth of my tears. They don't deserve to be cried on. That's right...

I stopped crying and wiped away my tears. Sitting down and leaning against the tree, I heard a rustling sound from the bush. I quickly stood up and went on my battle stance.

"Who's there?!"

A wolf came out of the bush. It looked so familiar yet it isn't. It stopped in front of me and I stared at it's eyes. Wait... Don't tell me...

"F-Father?" I hesitantly asked. The wolf nodded it's head. I quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much, Father" I mumbled.

"I miss you too, Lucy" he said through my head. So he communicates telephatically?

I heard sound of foosteps approaching so I looked that direction, and found Sting.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Stop asking like you owm this place, blondie." he spatted with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't call me blondie! It's brown too! You're the blonde one, idiot!" I spatted back.

"Tch. This is my personal training space, so leave!" He said with annoyance on his tone. "And don't you dare call me idiot again!" he added.

"Well I find this place comforting. So I guess, this is my spot now too. And you don't own this place!" I said. "And stop calling me blondie so you won't be called idiot." I added.

"Tch. whatever." He rolled his eyes and took off his shirt.

"W-What are you doing?!" I can't help but yell. Blood rising in my cheeks.

"Stripping, as you can see." he said sarcasticly.

"I mean, why?"

"I'm training. Like it or not. And I know you like the sight."

My face became redder if that was even possible, so I looked away, "I do not." I mumbled and stared at the sky. I searched for the wolf but it's gone now.

_You'll see... Fairy Tail. I'll prove to you I'm strong. I'm gonna wipe the floor with your faces. Your gonna regret ever hurting me._

"Why did you leave Fairy Tail?" Sting asked straightly so I faced him with an emotionless face.

"None of your business." I mumbled then stood up and left.

"Sooner or later, I'll find out!" I heard him yell. Why does he even want to find out? Like he even care!

======================X

**A/N:** Crappy chapter, I know. Please bare with it! Fluff is coming so don't worry!

Enjoy!

**Next Chapter: Challenged**


	4. Chapter 4: Challenged

**A/N: **An Update \(^0^)/ Yey! Oh yeah! Woooohh! Ah, don't mind me, I'm getting craaaazyyy _

NOTE: Next update would probably be on... umm... uhh- NAAH! Ugh! It's...

.

.

.

Next Month! (TT0TT)

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry !

I'm extremely busy with the upcoming exams and I haven't passed any projects yet. :( I don't even have notes to study cuz' I didn't copy what was on the black board. Bad student, right? Can't help it! I'M LAAAAAAZZZYYYYYY ! *U* - and that's the main reason why I'm not updating ^_^ Because I'm too lazy to write :D

Khekhekhekeke! '(^00^)' *OINK *OINK

READ~~~~~!

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Sting's PoV]<em>**

"Sooner or later I'll find out!" I yelled at the retreating blonde (and brown-stripped haired) who stopped for a moment then left.

Why do I care, you ask?

I really don't. Master needs information to blackmail Fairy Tail. Although I don't like playing dirty, it's Master's orders.

Fairy Tail's been beating the living hell out of us since they first joined the GMG. The redhead defeated Minerva, the ice mage who's always naked beat Rufus, Orga lost against the blonde thunder guy, Rogue lost against the Iron Dragon Slayer, and I lost against Natsu-san

The following year they defeated us again, after that they won again, and this year, we'll make sure we win.

No one else aside from me and Minerva knows about her dirty little trick. She's gonna make Blondie spill out information.

I didn't see this blonde in any of the games these past years, but I did saw her in the Weekly Sorcerer's about 4 years ago. She was with Natsu-san and a blue exceed.

"Sting." I turned to look at Minerva who was behind the tree the whole time.

"What?"

"I need information about Fairy Tail. So hurry up." she said impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah."

...

**_[Lucy's PoV]_**

I stayed behind the tree and leaned against it. I didn't actually left, I'm still in the forest.

"_Sting_." I heard a familiar voice, due to my Wolf-Slaying Magic, my senses were keener so I was able to hear it.

"_What_?" It was Sting and Master.

"_I need information about Fairy Tail. So hurry up._" It was Master again.

I quickly left when I heard footsteps approaching, but before I could leave the forest, I bumped onto something, or rather someone.

He has shoulder-length black hair, and crimson red eyes.

He just looked down on me, then walked past me.

Tch. What a gentleman. (Take note of the sarcasm)

I stood up, brushed my dress and began walking away.

That Master. She needs information about Fairy Tail? But why?

Tch. Why do I care anyway? Fairy Tail is not my concern. I don't care about that traitor guild! But even so, I'm not gonna say anything about Fairy Tail if they try me. I-I'm still loyal to the guild. The guild. Not the people in there.

...

"Lucy-sama!" Yukino called as I entered the guild. I turned my head to her direction and walked towards her.

"We were just uh-wondering if you would want to come on a mission with us..." Yukino said shyly.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. "So what's the mission?"

"Just killing a monster in the forest. It says here that the monster has been scaring people for days already." She explained and I just nodded.

...

"I'm n-never riding a train... again." Sting said as we hopped off the train. He reminds me of that Salamander! He's so gonna pay! I'm gonna beat that stupid guild!

"Oi! Blondie!" I snapped out of my reverie upon hearing the white dragon slayer calling me from a distance.

They went off without me! Argh! I ran up to them and caught up to them immediately, ignoring the fact that Sting called me Blondie again.

"Wow. You sure are fast, Lucy-sa-"

"Lucy. Yeah... Thanks, I guess." I cut Yukino off before she completely used the honorifics.

We reached the forest and scouted for the terrorist who sent the mission.

"Mages!" We turned to a guy with dark brown hair and black eyes who I assume is in his 40's. He's wearing a black pants, a plain white shirt and a vest over it.

"I am Jahakar Burubudur, a terrorist. I am the one who sent you the mission." the man said as he stucked his hand out for us to shake.

"Well you see, I've been here for a few days to observe the monster. It usually comes out at night only. It's a creature with a big body covered with fur, huge legs and arms, a tail, it's face is like a wolf's only bigger. Please take this wolf down or kill it. I grew up in this forest and I can't take people not wanting to enter the forest because of the monster."

We nodded and went our way to the deeper side of the forest. The definition of the monster seems to me as a werewolf. But I don't think such a creature exists. Speaking of wolves, I suddenly missed Father. I wonder how he's doing? I'm sure he's fine, but I might wanna visit him sometimes. Oh, right... he's a wolf now. I just saw him yesterday. I wish I could still see him in human form.

"Shh." We halted as we heard Sting.

...

The job finished off quickly. That monster was actually a half-breed wolf and bear. Weird, right?

We defeated the monster easily with our teamwork and earned our J250 000.

I continued to walk with Yukino towards my new apartment. We live in the same street and our apartments are just next to each other.

Ugh. Why is it that whenever I think of something that has something to do with them, they bug my mind? I don't ever want to think of Fairy Tail again! They're not worth of my time.

I reached my apartment and bid goodbye to Yukino. I entered my apartment and went to my bedroom, -which shocked me, because...

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!" I yelled at Sting, who seems to be comfortably sitting on my bed, TOPLESS! "And wear a shirt!" I yelled again.

He winced. "Stop yelling. Dragon Slayer senses here." he said as he picked his ears.

"I don't care. Get out!" I yelled again. I definitely wont stop yelling until he leaves

"Make me." he challenged. Ugh. He's getting on my nerves.

Time to teach him a lesson!

I switched to my Wolf-Slayer Mode which caused him to go wide-eyed. Who knows? Maybe he haven't seen a Wolf-Slayer like me before. We're rare.

"Y-You've grown cat ears? and a TAIL?!" He yelled. Now it's my turn to wince.

"Are you leaving or you're leaving?" I asked him as I engulfed a dark aura.

He gulped. "I don't really have a choice do I? Tch. Fine. See you tomorrow, blondie." He stood up from my bed and waved his hand as he left throught the window without looking back at me.

I went back to my normal mode and collapsed on my bed.

_Fairy Tail. You're gonna regret ever doing that to me. You're gonna regret ever kicking me out. We or should I say, I'm gonna defeat your stupid guild in the games. Just wait, Fairy Tail. Just you wait._

I was about to close my eyes after saying my thoughts when I heard a knock from the door.

Ugh. Who's knocking at 10 PM?! I stood up and went downstairs to open the door.

And when I did, I regret ever doing that.

What is she doing here?

I thought... _He killed_ her already?

"**M-Mikari...**" I gulped.

======================X

**A/N**: CLIFFHANGER! ^_^ Come on! Don't hate me guys! So who's Mikari in Lucy's life?

**PS** Guys, Mikari is my OC.

**Next Chapter: Mikari Kudoshi**


	5. Chapter 5: Mikari Kudoshi

**A/N: **Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the late update. Well, I did told you guys it will be late for a month. And I'm 2 days earlier ^_^. Also, I have faster udpates in my Wattpad account. My username there is EsmikaTokki20. 'Cause you know, I'm always on mobile so updating is a big mess for me. And it;s easier on Wattpad. SO, Yeah.

READ

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Lucy's PoV]<em>**

"M-Mikari..." I gulped a thick lump in my throat. H-How? I thought she's already dead? Why is she here?

"Lucy-nee." Mikari said my name with venom. She took a step forward which caused me to step backward. She took another step and another while I take steps backward. I realized I'm already trapped by her and the wall.

"It's been a year, ne, Lucy-nee?" Mikari said wickedly and smiled sweetly. It's not my fault that I'm scared of her! She almost killed me! But... Father saved me so...

"Your stupid Father wasn't successful in killing me, Lucy-nee" My blood boiled when she called my father 'stupid'.

"Take. Back. What. You. Said" I said with voice full of authority. But that didn't even seemed to faze her.

Instead, she smiled and giggled, "What if I wont, Lucy-nee?"

"Then this 'Lucy-nee' will kill you." I mumbled furiously.

"Oh? So you're gonna be just like them?" I punched her across the room after what she said. "Get out!" I yelled, making her smile sweeter but in a wicked way.

"Okay, Lucy-nee! I must obey my sister, right? I'll come back with a surprise!" She said before she disappeared into air.

**Suprise... **

...

"Hey, Lucy, are you okay?" Yukino asked for the third time. I've been lost in my thoughts for three times already, eh?

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine" I grinned widely at her, but it still didn't convince her.

"Well, it's okay if you don't want to tell me. But please, don't think too much, kay?" I nodded at her sincere words.

...

**_[Sting's PoV]_**

I went to my training spot in the forest and sat there for a while.

Why did Blondie left anyway? Fairy Tail is currently the strongest guild in Fiore, and I heard that's a happy and outgoing guild unlike here, but why did she left and joined our guild instead? Did she finally realized that this guild is way better than that stupid Fairy Tail guild? Ha! Take that losers!

I really want to find out, not by Master's orders but by my own- wait! I shouldn't care, right? I don't care about other people's businesses! They're just waistin' my time.

But seriously, why am I so interested about Blondie? Is it because she was from Fairy Tail? or something else...?

***BOOOOOOM!****_ [A/N: Epic sound effects :3 x3]_**

I quickly looked at the direction of the large explotion and sensed strong magic power from it, and I can smell a foreign and a familiar scent. Wait... vanillas?

_**[Lucy's PoV]**_

I was walking in the forest when I heard someone calling me.

"Lucy-nee! I missed you!" I glared at her as she said those with a sweet and wicked tone.

"Aww.. you didn't miss me? But I brought you a surprise! And I know you would totally love it!" She complained.

About 3 years ago, Mikari was my adopted sister. I took her in but Father didn't accepted her. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have let her train with us. She lost her brother the day we/I took her in. He died in a battle with other wizards. Mikari is also a wizard and wields Poison-Make Magic like her brother. I was so nice to her and treated her like my sister. But Father was the opposite. One day (After 2 years), she was nowhere to be found. So I looked for her, and when I found her, she was locked in a black cage. When I set her free, she ran to our house so I also ran after her. When I reached our house, it was full of blood! Horror struck me. Mikari was holding a bloody knife with Father lying on the floor. He has a deep wound on his arm. Mikari said something like 'Father stealing me away from her'. Then she asked me if I would chose Father or her. When I said 'Father', she launched at me and almost stabbed me, if it weren't for Father stabbing her first, I would've died.

"Lucy-nee! You're not listening! I'm not gonna show you my gift if you won't listen!" Mikari started screaming at me.

"W-What's the 'surprise', Mikari?" I was nervous for an unknown reason.

"This." she threw me a... a... "KYAAAAAAAAAH! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU'RE SUCH A DEVIL!" I yelled at her with anger. My tears streaming down my face as I launched a punch across her face.

"Why, Lucy-nee? Without Father, I can have you all by myself now! We can be happy! Right?" She cried and kneeled. She's crazy!

"HAPPY YOUR ASS, YOU DEVIL! I DON'T NEED YOU FOR ME TO BE HAPPY! YOU JUST RUINED MY LIFE! AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL HIM 'FATHER' AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID!" I yelled again. My tone full of anger.

"But... But... I thought you would love it... He locked me in that cage to separate me from you! He separated us Lucy-nee!" She cried as she buried her face in her hands.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE DID THAT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I furiously yelled again, my anger raging higher.

She stopped sobbing and lifted her head to look at me. Her hands still covering her face but there's gaps between her fingers.

"If I can't have you, then I guess it's best to just kill you" She whispered deadly, then she rosed from the ground and emmited a very dark aura.

I think I was so hard on her... She's crazily sick for pete's sake! But that doesn't change the fact about what she did.

I transformed to my Wolf-Slaying Mode, knowing what's probably gonna happen.

She was too fast that I didn't see her coming. She attacked me from my back and kicked me to the trees. Then she lifted me up by my hair.

"But I love you Lucy-nee! How could you do this!? I thought we're sisters!" She yelled, then threw me. Causing me to hit another tree.

"But you don't love me Lucy-nee. So I'll just kill you!" She launched at me but before she could hurt me, I got up and dodged her puches. Then later on, I was the one attacking her.

"I-I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, MIKARI!" I yelled in anger as I threw another punch. When she got up, I sent her a Wolf Fang, then followed by my Celestial Wolf-Slayer's Claw, which she dodged, then threw me one of her dark orbs.

We continued to fight like that endlessly. She's grown strong and I know she's using dark magic instead of her usual Poison-Make.

"_Zeref's..._" I widen my eyes as she chanted her next spell. "_...Death Bringer!_" she yelled as she threw me a huge orb. "Celestial Wolf-Slayer's Fiery Breath!" I yelled then bursted an equal sized flaming-gold orb from my mouth. It collided and the last thing I knew, it exploded and blacked me out.

_**[Sting's PoV] **_

I reached the part where it exploded and saw Blondie lying on the ground unconsciously. I looked around and didn't saw anybody else. I rushed to Lucy's side and shook her body gently.

"Lucy..." I whispered as I tried to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened, my eyes meeting her beautif- I mean, brown orbs.

"What happened? Are you alright?" I asked her worriedly. I won't deny the fact that I was worried about her. She's my guildmate and a friend?, so it's natural for me to be worried, right?

She started tearing up and I tensed a bit when she burried her face in my chest.

"He's.. *sobs* .. he's ... *sobs* .. d-d-dead.." She cried more after saying that. I searched my eyes for anybody but didn't saw anyone aside from... a dead wolf.. The way it was killed is brutal. There were cuts everywhere it's body and some of it's fur were already shed.

"She... She killed my *sobs*.. my F-Father!" She yelled in between her sobs. I tried to comfort her by patting her back and whispering soothing words in her ears.

"I-It's gonna be alright, Lu-"

"How?! How is it alright when my Father's dead?! Killed by her?!" She yelled furiously, still crying.

"Lucy, slow down! Who killed your father? and where is your father?" I tried to ask her softly but my voice was still rising.

"*sobs* My... sister. She killed him." She said lowly while pointing at the dead wolf. She has a sister? No, more importantly,

"T-That's your father?" I asked in disbelief as I pointed at the dead wolf. I don't know if I should laugh or pity her. She must be crazy and not thinking straight right now.

"He's the Wolf-King and has completely turned to a wolf." I heard Lucy said, and her sobs were louder. I tried to process what she just said. So, her father is the Wolf King, who has now turned into a wolf, and she must be the Wolf Princess?

"... He's dead. Mikari killed him." she began crying again. When will she stop crying? I hugged her tightly which I assumed, surprised her because she tensed. I know how she feels about losing her father. I lost mine too and it was by my own hands. Well, he asked me to do it for a reason.

Finally, her seemingly endless cries, turned into a series of sniffs and tears stopped pouring from her eyes.

I wiped the tears away from her face and stared at those brown orbs.

"Thank you, Sting..." She mumbled.

======================X

**A/N:** And... cut! Aww :( Sorry Lucy. You lost your father TWICE. :(

And Sting! Good job in taking advantage! **[Sting: I did not!]** If you say so. Comment and Vote! ^^

I hope you enjoyed~!

**Next Chapter: Undiscovered Feelings**


	6. Chapter 6: Undiscovered Feelings

_**[Lucy's PoV]**_

'Thank You, Sting'

'Thank You, Sting'

'Thank You, Sting'

'Thank You, Sting'

Aish. Stupid. It's as if my own mind is teasing me. So what if I thanked him? That doesn't mean anything! He's my guildmate and he comforted me when I needed him. It's just the right thing for me to thank him. But what is this... weird feeling in my stomach?

"Ohayo, Lucy!" Kanade, the barmaid, greeted. Unlike my previous traitor guild, this place is more peaceful- which is comforting. I love and prefer peaceful places since 3 years ago.

"Ohayo, Kanade. Just water, please." I greeted back and took my order. I love water. It's healtier than Strawberry MilkShake. And it's good for my health. It won't make me fat nor chubby.

Kanade handed me the glass of water and smiled. "What are your plans for today, hmm?" she asked. I like Kanade. She's motherly and protective. Not much of the nosy type. Unlike that white-haired take over barmaid from my previous traitor guild, she doesn't like to creep up in my business. She doesn't irritate me and don't force me to have a boyfriend. She gives good advices in everything not just love.

"I think I'll rest for today. I was kinda tired yesterday." I answered. I've been crying the whole night yesterday, still not getting over the fact that... he's dead.

"I see. If you want anyone to talk to, I'm here, 'kay?" Kanade said. I smiled and nodded. She's really nice.

I stood up and went to sit on a table as I observed the guild. This place isn't rowdy. They don't fight, and drink so much. They just sit around exchanging normal conversations. It's not so quiet and not so noisy either. Just... average.

Sting walked inside the guild, still the same scowl on his face. He's alone. No sign of his bestfriends. He's wearing his usual attire and his hair is fine. I stared at his eyes, shiny blue eyes. Sometimes it would seem as green, which is cool. I stared at his face, there's a scar above his left eyebrow. His perfectly shaped nose designing his almost-perfect face. And then I stared at his thin pink lips. His Oh-so kissable lips. Wait... WHAT?

"Are you done staring at me?" I heard a voice asked mockingly. And then it hit me. He's just standing right IN FRONT of me! T-This is so embarrassing!

"I know I'm handsome, but if you keep on staring at me like that, I might just melt" He winked at me which caused my face to heat up. I quickly averted my eyes, stood up, then hurriedly left.

_**[Sting's PoV]**_

I literally almost laughed when Lucy blushed madly then quickly left the guild.

"What's with her?" I heard Orga asked. His sitting at the same table with Yukino and Rufus. The same table where Lucy was sitting momnets ago.

I shrugged and decided to go to the counter.

"Kanade, give me a light one

After a few minutes, Kanade placed a light alcohol on the counter. I quickly glugged it and ordered for another one.

...

_**[Kanade's PoV]**_

"Woah! Sting what's up? Hmm?" I asked with a hint of concern. I won't deny the fact that I'm concerned about this arrogant man. Well, why not? He's been drinking. From light, he ordered a heavier one, and it's his sixth glass already.

Sting glared at me and I chuckled lightly, raising my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! I'm not forcing you to say a word" I said. I was about to leave when I heard him mumble something. (Eep! Beware of Sting's potty mouth)

"Stupid Master. Stupid Ex-Fairy. Stupid. Stupid. Fck. Fck everything. Fck Master. Fck that Ex-Fairy. Damn it!" That's what I heard. I know his talking about Lucy. She's the only Ex-Fairy in the guild. Well, not unless his talking about someone else. And Master. Minerva. That Btch. I swear I really hate her. Despite the fact that we've been rivals since diappers. _She's not supposed to be the Master now. She's not supposed to be his loyal daughter. She's not supposed to be the Oh-so famous strongest wizard of Sabertooth. She's not supposed to be his girlfriend._ All of that, is supposed to be me. If it weren't for her lies, cheats and everything...

"Damn that Master! Why me? Why her?" I heard Sting's quiet yells behind me. I turned to look at him, only to see him reeking in alcohol.

"Sting, I think you've had enough" I tried to snatch the bottle of beer from him, but he snatched it back and glared at me.

"Shut up. Give me another shot." he said furiously. I know something's wrong with him. "What's wrong, Sting?" I asked worriedly.

"That damn Ex-Fairy!" he yelled before leaving the bar stool. I followed him with my gaze, and saw him already leaving the guild. I sighed. Must go back to work.

...

_**[Lucy's PoV]**_

Waaahhh! That was super embarrassing! He caught me staring at him! He probably thinks I'm one of his weird and crazy fan girls! Nooo!

I sat down, leaning my back against the tree. His training spot. Or that's what he said. Sigh. What the hell is wrong with me?

Jeez, Lucy! Stop thinking about that Sting guy!

Eeekkk! ( _ )

The hell? Do I have LBM or something? My stomach does this thing where I feel like millions of insects are in my stomach! And my heart is beating like crazy! Nahh, that's probably because of running.

Sheesh. I guess I should go back home. It's almost night time.

I stood up and started walking. But before I could even leave the forest, I suddenly felt dizzy, my body getting light, and my vision blurry. And the last think I knew, is that everything went black.

...

_**[Sting's PoV]**_

After I exited the guild, I wandered around the forest.

I just walked around, not bothering where I'm going. Then a familiar scent lingered in my nose. Vanilla. Lucy. I quickly ran to where her scent was, and found her walking around the forest. Time to make fun of her. Bwahaha! *evil laughs

I was gonna approach her but then I saw her collapsed. I stopped on my tracks. I didn't know what that feeling was, but It felt like a big frying pan hit my chest. Like I was breaking down to pieces. Maybe it was just because I saw my guildmate collapse. Yeah.

I hurried to her side, and picked her up. Quickly ran to my apartment. I checked her forehead- which is burning hot. Sht. She has a fever.

After entering my apartment, I carefully laid her down on my bed. Jeez, why does this woman worry me so much? Ah, right. Maybe because I just want to know about what happened to her before. That's the only reason, right? Right?

======================X

**A/N:** Uwaahhh! I didn't know what to write so I just wrote this. Hihihi!

Enjoy!

**Next Chapter: Friends**


End file.
